


When did this happen?

by Slaughter_Saints



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Polygamy, Threesome, everyone with everyone - Freeform, happy and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Saints/pseuds/Slaughter_Saints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Furiosa couldn't pin down the exact moment it started, it was sometime in the six months between Nux's return and the first time she walked in on him being ridden by Cheedo."</p><p>Nux is made useful by the Wives and it took Furiosa this long to notice, she was losing her edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When did this happen?

Furiosa couldn't pin down the exact moment it started, it was sometime in the six months between Nux's return and the first time she walked in on him being ridden by Cheedo. There was no way she was the first one to have sex with him, when he first returned she flinched anytime he spoke- leading him to not speaking at all in her presence. When she had caught them there was no embarrassment or guilt, Cheedo only paused to acknowledge her and Nux didn't even open his eyes. Furiosa had walked backwards out of the room and ran to get Capable, she was out in the newest Green house with the Dag.

"Do you know where your War Boy is?" She hissed lowly, dragging her into one of the glass corners.

"Yeah he's with Cheedo," She said nonchalantly. "If you need his help for something give him sometime, he's gonna be very tired." The Imperator had gaped at that.

"You know about him and Cheedo?"

"What about them?"

"They... They are having sex right now." 

"Yes."

"And you are okay with this?"

"Yes, we all are."

"We? Who else is having sex with him?" Now she had caught the attention of the Dag who meandered over to them with a smile and a hand on her swollen stomach.

"The Sisters are," The paler woman said. "He is very patient with us, lets us boss him around."

"How did this happen?" She looked between them.

"Maybe we should have a meeting." Capable said gently, Furiosa was red faced and heart hammered.

Waiting for everyone to come into the common room was torture, the Imperator could barely stand it. She of course knew of multiple partners- not the way Joe had done it- the Vuvalini were known for sharing a few men between the group. Not just any men, they had to be healthy, submissive, and non-aggressive, in her mind Furiosa realized this more or less summed up Nux. But she didn't expect the former Five Wives would be interested in sharing a bed with any man let alone share one. Capable had been a given to take Nux as her husband- though he referred to himself as her Wife- but Cheedo seemed content to remain without a bedmate as did the Dag and Toast.

Finally Cheedo walked in, her face no longer flushed and sweaty, with Nux trailing behind her- closely Furiosa noticed. They stopped and stared at the group sitting in the dip in the floor they had filled with pillows, Toast had joined them shortly before the pair's arrival. "What's going on?" Cheedo asked, worriedly climbing into the pit, checking on the Dag.

"We need to discuss something's." Furiosa said, Nux started to leave but she raised her metal hand to stop him. "You too, Lover Boy."

"I thought I was a War Boy." He said, but climbed in too, sitting between Capable and Toast.

"How long has Nux been having sex with you four?"

"Five months with Capable, three with the Dag, one with Toast and yesterday with Cheedo." He listed off, still confused looking. The numbers matched up with what Furiosa had figured.

"What started all of this?"

"I think my reason is pretty obvious." Capable said with a smile, the Imperator didn't return it.

"My pregnancy feels better when I have a bed mate." The Dag said coolly, she was braiding her own her with little interest to what was being said.

"Some of the Many Mothers said women used to have sex for pleasure," Cheedo spoke up next, surprising the Imperator, she hadn't expected her to speak up so readily. "I asked Capable to help, after we umm... Afterwards she said that I might like it with Nux too."

"You choose to do this?" Furiosa asked, just to be sure, at the youngest woman's nodded she turned to look at Toast. "What about you?"

"I'm not gonna let the past decide how I live my life, what better way to stick it to Joe than having sex with his War Boys." Toast had her chin raised in defiance, but Furiosa knew it wasn't directed at her.

"Boys? How many do you have? I can't have you bringing them up here without my knowledge." She asked with concern, there had been a recent attempt on her life and now Vault security was a lot tighter.

"Only Nux, I don't think I'll take a War Wife of my own for awhile now. Maybe in a couple years when they are a bit calmer." The shorter woman hummed, causing Nux to speak up.

"You would've liked Slit, but I can help you find someone when you are ready." He said, speaking for the first time without prompting. "I can find someone for all of you, if you want."

"No thank you," The Dag hummed. "I quite like having my bed empty when I want it."

"Same here," Toast said, but was gently rubbed his shoulders, a tenderness the Imperator hadn't seen with her.

"Do any of the War Boys know?" Heads shook and she had to sigh, at least she could take solace in the fact that this was safe and private in the Vault. "Okay, last thing with need is for them to worship Nux the Shared." That got a chuckle.

"You can share him, too." Capable said lightly, like this had been discussed before. Nux nodded genuinely, she doubt he would deny her or pressure her, he was more like Nux the Polite.

"I'll keep that in mind, but for now, no." She wasn't sure why she hadn't just turned the offor down outright, she had been celibate for years in the Citadel, there were very few she was willing to share her bed with under Joe's reign, none of them men. But she got the feeling that this was something special to the Sisters, like it was almost sacred and healing, she couldn't hurt them by turning them down so soon after being let in on this.

-

As the days past Furiosa started to wonder if the Sisters were making their coupling obvious or if she had just been blind before now. She has seen more of Nux's naked body than she'd ever expected, not to mention all of the Sisters. Last week she'd walked into Toast's room and saw her straddling the pale man on her chair, her back to the Imperator.  
Furiosa stayed for a minute, to be sure this was what Toast wanted, and watched as she pinned his hands to the arms of the chair, not that he struggled, and yanked up her dress. His worker pants were shoved down to his knees and his boots were still on, but he sat still as she eased herself down on to him. His eyes were open as he rested his cheek against her neck, he gave her a wide eye stare before closing them. She took the message and exited through the still open door, not bothering to close it.

The next day she found the Dag half naked and kneeling in the Green house, she almost thought it was some weird new plant technique she was trying and was about to call out to her when she spotted Nux lying underneath. His face was obscured by the Dag's skirt, but his groin was exposed through his zipper and button- turns out War Boys don't paint everything. He palmed himself once but mostly focused on pressing his hand just above where his mouth likely was.   
The Dag seemed to be enjoying his ministrations, so Furiosa decided to leave them to it, but not before glancing at Nux again. 'Not bad.' She thought and turned to leave, she'd discuss the progress of the newest crops later.

The next encounter was two days after that, she'd almost began to expect them now, between Capable and Nux. Now she observed not out of concern but curiosity, she wanted to know if she had sex with him like the other- dominating and controlled. The door was open, as usual she noticed, and she stood half in the room half in the hallway watching.   
Nux was on top, shockingly, but he had his hands on either side of her head, not pining her down. She rose up on her elbows to kiss him, making him stop thrusting and allow her to adjust her legs around his hips. He kissed down to her breast and started licking, she held his head there and started to rotate her hips. In a flash he understood the command and started thrusting again, gently placing one hand on her hip to help his momentum. 

Furiosa hadn't expected to stay until Capable orgasmed, but she watched as the redhead's eyes screwed shut and she let out a muffled shout, covering her mouth with her hand. The Imperator left before Nux could climax- if he even did, she wasn't sure if he was even allowed- her groin was warm and throbbing, more so than the other times she'd watched them. When she entered her own room, the only one with the door closed, she shoved her flesh hand down the front of her pants and rubbed. She was slumped and moaning against the wall in minutes, her orgasm racked through her body.

She stood and sighed, she couldn't lie she enjoyed watching Nux with the Sisters, it made her both aroused and comforted that he treated them so gently and passionately. With another sigh she stripped out of her clothes, leaving the metal arm on, and kicked her boots away from her. When she was naked she strode out of her room, no hesitation as she marched into the common room- the Vault was closed for once thank the Old Gods.

"Furiosa, look at you," Toast called dragging her gaze up and down the Imperator's body. She and Cheedo were lounging in the pit, the Dag was in the kitchen washing some of her vegetables, she turned to watch her instead. 

"Have you taken the offer?" Capable asked walking down the hallway with Nux in tow, he kept his eyes on her face, she liked that he was waiting for permission to look at her.

"Yes." She said simply, she wasn't sure what her next move was, not sure what her plan had been at all.

"Took you long enough," Toast smirked. "Thought we'd have to have an all out free for all in the common room for you to get it." 

"You planned this?" 

"Capable did," Cheedo said. "But we all thought you deserved the chance if you wanted it." Furiosa took a moment to nod and look over the group, Capable had already stripped out of her shirt and boots, the Dag was now sitting on the counter fully naked, Toast was tugging on Cheedo's dress. Only Nux was standing still, watching her face carefully.

"Are there any rules I should know about?" She asked him, but Capable answered.

"No insults or hitting."

"Easy enough." She nodded and strode over to him, he still wasn't looking below her chin, she gently griped his chin and lowered it. He didn't look aroused as much as he did amazed, he was especially enraptured by her stomach and the indentations of her abbs. 

"I didn't know you could have these." He murmured raising a hand but not touching her, she leaned towards him and smiled when he started rubbing her stomach.

"Hard work," She said, not really interested in conversation, he kneeled before her, glancing up for more permission, she nodded. He gave her naval a kiss, slowly dragging his lips down. While he was making his slow descent, Furiosa glanced around the room again, Capable had taken a seat a few feet from Nux- to supervise no doubt- and the pit was now filled with the rest of the Sisters, petting and kissing each other. 

Before she could get a good look at the three, Nux had reach his destination and was lapping at her as best he could, she shifted her legs apart so he could have better access. He let out a groan when he found her, which she returned as his tongue swirled around the fleshy pearl just about her entrance. Capable let out a hum, a smile on her face but her eyes were dark and shining, Furiosa coaxed her closer for a brief kiss.

"This is your time," Capable murmured against her lips, her tongue flicking out to lick her sweetly. "If you want to leave and be alone, you can." And she pushed herself away from the Imperator's embrace, she gave the kneeling Boy a fond kiss on the head- and then another kiss to the woman's naval- before she left to join the others in the pit.  
Nux had his hands loosely on her hips, more for balance than to dominate, she gripped the back of his head tightly before she pulled him away. She was not close to her second orgasm- those always took longer than the first- but she was ready to move on. He stared up at her, awestruck as he let his hands fall away from her hips.

"What do you want, Ma'am?" She almost laughed, Toast had to have taught him that word, she had only been called that by the Sisters or Vuvalini. But she didn't mock him, smiled fondly instead and stroked the side of his face.

"Take care of me," She leaned down to whisper in his ear, she knew he wouldn't laugh at her, neither would the Sisters- as if they were focused on them. He nodded but waited for more specific instructions. "Stand up." He did. "Strip." Not a moment's hesitation and the heavy pants were tossed away. 

Now she took him by the shoulders, he was only slightly taller than her, and walked backwards. He held onto her arms lightly, in case she trip, but released her when she was pressed against the farthest wall. Close enough to see the Sisters, but not enough to be distracted or distracting. She pulled him closer to kiss, his mouth was slick and sweet tasting, his arousal pressed against her abbs. 

Her head felt dizzy as she lifted her left leg and wrapped it around his waist, his breath hitched and she smirked. He took over for a moment, holding her leg up a bit higher, his free hand was pressed against her entrance spreading her open. "Yes? Good?" He panted out, eyes staring hard at her, looking for any signs that he needs to stop.

"Yes, good. Very good." She answered back, she tightened her leg around him, she doubt he could hold her up against the wall like she wanted. Not that she was much heavier than the others, but he had no practice at it, she would make sure he got practice.

With shaky hands, Nux pressed himself into her, taking a pause every couple seconds before he was fully seated inside her. She took deep breaths, counting to ten, it had been years since she had a bedmate and it was causing some tension in her loins. He didn't move until she gave a nod, her head rested against his shoulder as he started thrusting, choked off groans at the slow pace.

"Faster, War Boy." She hissed into his ear, the reaction was immediate he hefted her farther up the wall, holding onto her thighs he increased his pace. She moaned and started rutting her hips down to meet his thrusts.

They moved together for a few minutes before she could feel herself getting close, much sooner than she expected, trying to convey this he readjusted his hold. With one arm under her hips he held her, with his free hand snaked between them he pressed his thumb to her pearl. Her head fell back as she orgasmed, clenching her thighs tighter around him, he stilled his hips as she came but didn't sop his thumb until she shivered away from him. 

The Imperator stood on shaky legs, her metal hand on the wall and the flesh on his shoulder. He was still hard and slick as it stood against his stomach, but he made no move to deal with it, instead petting her shorn head gently. Her flesh hand wrapped around him, he bucked involuntarily, and she pumped him quickly, not willing to leave a partner unsatisfied- especially one as considerate as him. It took only a minute for him to join her in a haze of after sex glow, she smiled as he buried his head into her neck, stroking his back while he came back down.

"Good? Are you okay?" He asked, pulling back to gaze at her in wonder.

"I'm perfect, you were perfect." She reassured, not finding an urge to kiss him anymore, but instead gave him a brief forehead bump. "Are you okay?" He nodded enthusiastically, a grin took over his face, his War Wife duties were over for now, they could act as normal.

"It- You were chrome." He gushed, rubbing his shoulder where her metal hand had left indentations and bruises. "The others just scratched me or bite sometimes, but this..." He trailed off, never losing that grin.

"You look like you've just came out of battle." She smiled back before looking behind him towards the pit. "Looks like the funs still going on over there." He turned to look, Capable and Toast were kissing, Cheedo was underneath the Dag doing whose knows what.

"Yes, seems I might be needed again. Will you join?" He looked to her, she shook her head.

"I think I'll watch, I don't have your stamina." She joked, it was odd being so relaxed, when had she joked last? And with a War Boy? Nux didn't seem offended as he clambered over the women, taking a spot underneath Toast. Furiosa sat on the counter and watched, not out of concern or arousal but simply because she wanted to, such a novelty.

-

It was a year after Joe's death and the installment of Furiosa's new regime, and the Vault was alive with activity. Capable was four months pregnant and now held sessions in the common room with the War Pups, teaching them math and reading with Nux's help. Toast had finally chosen a War Wife, a young War Boy only two hundred days older than Cheedo now, his name was Tralle- he was nearly two heads taller than her and had a crooked grin but he was gentle and kind. The Dag had given birth to a little girl named Leafy, she was only a few months old but she was already trying to crawl and explore. Cheedo was still cautious in her ways, but was working down in the garages with Nux learning how to be an Imperator, she had picked her own Wife though it was the Dag and not a War Boy. 

Furiosa herself had never picked a permanent bedmate, she shared her bed with Nux or one of the Sisters on occasion when she or they needed it. She doubt she would ever take a Wife, perhaps she'd join the Dag and Cheedo and help raise Leafy, or she'll settle down with Capable and Nux- they had offered but she hadn't responded- or perhaps she would be content alone until she choose her moments to have companionship. Whatever happened in her bed in the future she knew it was her choice, the Citadel was running smoothly, they were peaceful with their neighbors, and her people were happy and prosperous. Life was good and with Capable's baby on the way- she was so sure it was a boy and would be named Fury after her- life could only get better.


End file.
